His Kingdom
by Nevergiveup21
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles of Klaroline! A variety of different themes all going to have smut! Enjoy! Review!
1. Chapter 1

A start of some one shot dribbles! This is my first attempt at writing Klaroline fiction so be kind. My stories will be rated M and I'm hoping to create two parts to some of them...depending where my mind takes me...

His Kingdom

Ten Years since Silas has been ended...ten years since Caroline left Mystic Falls...Although she had left Mystic Falls ten years ago it had been 12 years since Klaus left for New Orleans...

Every day for 12 years his last words stuck with her. Filling her mind with comfort and her heart with curiosity. She felt curious about her feelings about Klaus. For the first time in her life she was someone's choice. Caroline knew she needed to experience life outside of high school and eventually Mystic Falls. Knowing that her friends were all out of harms way and living on with their lives it made leaving much easier for Caroline.

She hadn't heard from Klaus but she didn't need too. They had said all they needed to say. The ball was now in her court. She needed to show up on his door step, and hope he would hold out on his word of "being her last love".

Although she knew stepping foot anywhere near New Orleans would draw attention to her if HE was still in New Orleans. Caroline arrived so late in the night she would have to follow her leads in the morning. She had contacted Stefan a few weeks ago to see if he knew where he was, he told her that the last he saw Klaus was in a bar in New Orleans. Very much proving to be "Klaus's" bar and Stefan said as far as he knew Klaus was still in the city.

Caroline arrived at her hotel to check in later than she hoped. It was around 11:30 at night when she was ready to go to the bar Stefan mentioned. She had put on her dark skinny blue jeans that were so tight it's as if they were a second skin to her legs. Her top was a dark pink tank top matched with a brown leather coat. She put on her brown high heeled boots and took a deep breath in the mirror. Telling herself that if she didn't see Klaus tonight she would look tomorrow. Not sure what she would say to him once seeing him...she felt different in many ways since he had left Mystic Falls. She had experienced a certain amount of flare in the world. When she was in Australia it hit her that now she was ready to see Klaus again. She new what she wanted. She wanted to see the world with the man who at one time fancied her and promised to show her much of the world she had seen. All she could think of to start was to find him and have a drink - catch up - and go from there. So she marched onto the streets of New Orleans late in the night.

When Caroline arrived at the bar she took a double take. It was dark lit, packed with people. She had to mentally remind herself that the bar was not packed with people but with vampires. She would hear one or two heart beats as she walked up to the door. She walked up to the door where a bouncer was letting people in and out. There was a line up but Caroline thought she would just compel her way in until she saw the bouncer was a vampire himself.

"Name?" The bouncer asked her. He caught Caroline off guard. Of course her name wouldn't be on the list, she had never been here before. She couldn't compel her way in. She was stumped.

"Ugh..." Caroline spat out trying to think if what to say. "I've never been here nor do I know how to get my name on a list"

"It's just a protocol we have. Make sure we know who is stepping in and out of here at night. In the day time we don't have anyone at the doors so you can come back then." The bouncer was overly kind to her yet he had a rough tough look to him. "I will take your name so we can have it on the list for tomorrow. You look like the kind of company we like to keep around here" The bouncer turned one of the pages over to write her name down.

Caroline had no idea what to think. Was this guy serious? One, they have a list of people they let in and two, she could return tomorrow...!? Not wanting to be aggressive in demanding to know if Klaus was here she simply replied to him with "Caroline Forbes" so he could write her name down.

As soon as Caroline said her name the bouncer looked up at her with a smile. "I had no idea miss Forbes. Please go in"

Caroline simply shrugged her shoulders and went in. Maybe Klaus was expecting her. "Thanks" Caroline said. The thought of having a list of people to allow in a vampire bar puzzled her. No one was waiting to get in and there was humans around the vampires but maybe they were all compelled. Actually, Caroline thought that maybe having a bouncer kept humans out unless they were with a vampire. Caroline had seen a bar like that in Australia.

Stepping foot into the bar was like stepping foot into the heart of New Orleans. It smelled like great food, blood, boomed with live music and everyone was dancing on the dance floor, tables, even some on the bar top. She could smell all the liquor that was flailing from everyone's drinks as they danced. It was almost like a seen from Dirt Dancing. Everyone seemed to be high on blood lust or ecstasy. Caroline made her way to the bar to order a drink. Pushing past everyone and slinking through the crowd to the front.

Right away Caroline noticed the bar tender. Blonde, blue eyed, heart beat. If Klaus was around Caroline was sure she would know about it. A pang of jealousy stung at Caroline at the thought of Klaus telling her all the things he had told Caroline. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Klaus would have forgotten her if he had this young thing to look at all the time. He would flirt with her and make promises to the blonde that wasn't Caroline and didn't need to be. Caroline now feared she had made a mistake.

While in her deep thoughts she was interrupted by the blonde on the other side of the counter shouting at her.

"What can I get you?" The blonde yelled. By her impatience Caroline guessed it wasn't the first time she had asked.

Caroline looked up "Rum and Coke" she replied. As the bartender got her drink Caroline couldn't help but notice her figure. She was fit, petite and beautiful. Another pang of jealousy surged through her. Then confusion hit her when she put down her rum and coke with a shot of blood beside it.

"First timers get a complimentary shot, you are definitely fresh meat in this place. My name is Cami" she held out her hand for the vampire to take.

"Caroline" she replied back. "You don't mind serving to vampires? How does that work?" Caroline shouted over the booming music.

Cami gave out a small laugh "I'm well liked around here, I also have several helpers keeping everything in check" Cami pointed around the bar to different men watching the crowds.

Caroline gave her a look that was quite judgmental 'being well liked' could have meant she allowed them to feed on her. Or perhaps even worse, she was constantly compelled.

"I don't allow anyone to feed on me. I'm on vervain. The only humans that come in here are usually donation bags to their dates. They like ordering their drinks from someone who won't drink them. I often get heckled but like I said, I have people watching my back" Cami gave a smile to Caroline. For being a human bartender in a vampire bar Cami seemed to be very nice and not stupid. Just what Klaus needs to be around...intelligent, compliant blonde girls with nice hair and perfect teeth.

"Thanks for the shot" Caroline said dropping cash on the bar for her. Caroline took her drink and drank her shot and carried on to the dance floor. She no longer cared if she found Klaus tonight. All she could think about was Klaus talking with 'what was her name ...Tami' Caroline thought.

Making her way to the dance floor Caroline heard the band say they were going to take a break and they would be back in 15 minutes. As soon as they walked off the stage the speakers boomed with dance music. Caroline raised her hands in the air. Time to let loose and forget why she was here.

'Stupid, pretty bartenders' she thought.  
Caroline started dancing to the music. There were so many people around her that it didn't appear she was dancing by herself. Everyone was dancing with everyone. Everyone was smiling, laughing, drinking. Very care free vampires Caroline thought.

One vampire came up to the front if her dancing and loving the music as much as she was. She learned his name was Sam. Very friendly and very nice, Sam and Caroline danced to several songs and he even went up to the bar to get her more drinks. Not looking for any sexual activity to happen tonight Caroline opted to make sure he knew nothing like that would happen. She was having fun and thats all that matterd.

Outside however Klaus was fast approaching the front door. Marching to his bouncer he quickly demanded answers.

"Where is she Jordan" Klaus asked the tall bouncer.

"She went in about 30 minutes ago boss. I let her in with no trouble and she has not left" Jordan was overall very nervous. As soon as he heard the blonde vampire say her name he knew he would have to call his boss. A few weeks ago the name "Caroline Forbes" was put on the guest list for the club every night on Klaus's orders. Klaus told him to notify him right away when he showed up. Stating that he had very important business with Caroline and as soon as anyone heard of her being in New Orleans they were to notify Klaus - or else.

Klaus made a simple nod passing his bouncer and went into the club eagerly. She was here. Klaus felt his breath hitch as soon as Jordan has called him. Stefan had given him the heads up that Caroline inquired his whereabouts. With Stefan telling her about the bar Klaus new this would be the first place she looked. He had her name put on the guest list in hopes he would be here and would catch her walking in. On this night however, he had plans with Elijah. Klaus excused himself from discussing renovations in their home in France in a hurry. Not saying what the text was about to his brother Klaus ran out of the house and down to the club as fast as his supernatural abilities could take him.

As soon as Klaus was in the club he began scanning around. He looked at the bar where Cami was and didn't see here there. He looked on the dance floor but it was too crowded to see every face. An option he did have was to stand on the stage and shut off the music calling Caroline to him in front of everyone. That would cause too much of a fuss. Klaus wasn't too keen on every vampire in New Orleans knowing his feelings for the vampire. Opting for a second option of questioning Cami, Klaus headed over to his loyal bar tender. He had provided her with a job after he took down Marcel, saying she could stick around if she followed his rules. She was so deep in university that she needed a job with good pay, and as long as klaus paid her and the odd vampire would tip she didn't care and neither did Klaus. People had insinuated that Klaus should feed from her and compel his way into her bedroom but his tact was much better than that. Truth be told he didn't find Cami all that appealing besides her quality of being loyal. She did have the same physical characteristics as Caroline but the more he thought of that the more he thought of HER. So he kept his relationship with Cami strictly business.

"Hey-ya boss! What brings you here on your night off?" Cami asked - joking because she too sent him a message when Caroline strolled up to the bar. Cami knew Klaus had business with the vampire that was just at the bar - klaus didn't give many details but she knew better than to ask. What klaus asked of her was simple and she got paid very well and she knew her limits with the original vampire. Klaus even started to grow towards her sarcasm.

"All you need to do is tell me everything she said to you and where she headed and you can count yourself in for a little bonus after tonight's shift" Klaus said with a smile at the edge of the counter. Cami poured him a glass on scotch from the top shelf - served only to him and laughed.

"Said her name was Caroline, wanted a rum and coke and asked about me being human yet serving in a vampire bar" Cami handed Klaus his drink. "She headed to the dance floor and haven't seen her since. Sam has been popping up here ordering two drinks for the last few rounds - one being a rum and coke - so my best guess is they are on the dance floor or talking in a corner together" Cami said it so casually not even guessing that her words would make klaus jealous.

Klaus shot his scotch back in one swift motion. Making Cami pour him another. Rage filled his veins. Sam was a nim wit in his eyes. He wouldnt ever deserve to buy her drinks or dance with her, or converse in a corner with her. Taking his second drink from Cami klaus headed upstairs to talk to another one of the bouncers over looking the dance floor. They would need to get rid of Sam immediately. Get him away from Caroline at once. Of course klaus could do it himself but he prided on having his workers kick people out - it showed customers he didn't put up with bull shit and was less threatening if he had someone else do it - wouldn't want business to dwindle because everyone was intimidated by his temper directly. Actually on this matter he didn't care.

On the dance floor Caroline was downing her fifth rum and coke. She was enjoying herself dancing and truly believed that she would see klaus tomorrow if she found him. Still having her heart clench from the bar tender she was pleased when Sam brought yet, another drink for her. As Sam came towards her handing her the drink she saw a familiar face at the bar. She saw HIM. Klaus was smiling at the slutty bar tender and having what looked like a glass of scotch. Her veins fumed and her stomach fell all at the same time. Caroline was then reminded of why she was here. She was here because she missed that smile. That voice. She missed the way his lips took to a glass to sip it. She just missed him. Yet as much as she missed him she was not about to make a fool out of herself. She felt her eyes swell with tears...ridiculous emotions, she thought. Caroline thanked Sam for the dances and drinks then excusing herself to the ladies room.

She dried her watery eyes with toilet paper in the locked stall. She felt so pathetic. She missed him and wanted to give things a try but didn't think about the fact that he may have moved on...moved on to skanky bar tenders. Caroline then had a realization that she was not this insecure vampire anymore. She was strong. She was beautiful. And she thought for a moment about what Klaus would do in a situation like this. He wouldn't sit in a bathroom crying. If he saw her he would march right over to her and say something, he would buy her a drink and tell her of his adventures over the last decade away from her. He would aimlessly flirt until she blushed too much and left embarrassed and confused about his forwardness...

Caroline then decided to get up and face the music. She came to see klaus so she was going to see him. She dabbed her eyes dry and applied her favorite shade of lipstick. She marched out of the bathroom and headed for the bar. Looking there she no longer saw Klaus and she actually wondered if it was just a figment of her imagination. Scanning the bar for where he might have went and slightly panicked that if he was real maybe he had left.

Caroline scanned a stairwell that led up to a railing that went all the way around the bar. It was then that her eyes locked with his. An entire dance floor and an upper level apart from each other there eyes didn't leave one another. All Caroline could think to do was lift her hand in a small wave and a smile. She bit her bottom lip not sure why her feet felt glued to the ground.

Klaus was chatting with Demitry his bouncer up top about where Sam was when he saw Caroline come from the bathroom. He noticed her glance at the bar and then scanning the area. So she did see him first - he thought. She then began scanning the area when she looked up at him. She looked so beautiful it was as if she wasn't real. Like how she appeared in his dreams, on his canvas, in his fantasies.

He gave her a coy smile as she waved from below. Klaus then eyed her and nodded his head to the side - motioning her to come up to the roof. He told Demitry to cover the area from below - he would watch here for the rest of the night. Even though that was a lie Klaus didn't care he didn't want anyone around when he reunited with Caroline. Klaus opened the door that led to a small stairwell leading to the roof.

Now what was he going to say to Caroline. Truth be told he didn't want to do much talking. Klaus walked over to the ledge of the building looking over his town. Everything was where he wanted it to be. The city was his again. He reigned as it's king and all he needed was a queen. Lucky for him she came sooner than he expected but just as he had hoped. As he breathed in the night air he heard the door to the roof open then slam shut.

Without turning his back Klaus smiled at her scent. Vanilla and lavender. Hadn't changed. He could also smell the effects of her rum and cokes, liquid courage he presumed.

"Now I must ask you - how'd you get here so fast love" Klaus asked her still having his back to her.

Caroline shut her eyes for a moment and smiled at the sound of his voice.  
" I hardly consider taking 12 years to get somewhere as being 'fast' " she smiled.

Klaus turned around locking eyes with her. Never wanting to look anywhere else again. "Well you didn't take a century. I'm assuming the reasons you are here when I should let you do the talking...or requesting...depending on what you need" klaus said. His eyebrows raised at the end of his statement.

Caroline looked at klaus up and down. Taking in his form. His outfit was exactly how she pictured him in her dreams and thoughts. Henley shirt, black pants, black coat. Caroline thought for a moment on what to say. What did she want from him?

"I don't want anything you are not willing to give. I was in Australia and although it has been 12 years it's only felt like a few. Im understanding the different perception of time you told me about..." Caroline slowly inched closer to klaus and before she knew it she was inches away from his face. It was now or never - she told herself. "And then I realized that everything I'm seeing I could see - maybe - with you. With someone who told me he would show me the world. Someone who told me he would wait however long it takes..." That was Caroline's one and only moment of confidence as she spoke to him. Her hand was now on his stomach. His shirt being tugged between her fingers. When she looked up at klaus she wasnt sure what she was looking at. Was it a man who was still wanting to be with her, or a man who had let her go.

Klaus took a small breath and touched her hand on his shirt. Holding it there in place. "Don't tease love...you must know that I would happily give you anything you desire. You must know that I would wait lifetimes for you...surely by now, you know." Klaus inched closer to her face unsure if he could with hold himself from her lips much longer. Klaus wanted to kiss her badly. He brought a hand up to stroke her cheek and as he leaned in he was quickly matched with Caroline's lips.

Caroline pulled him into her, kissing his lips was like igniting a fire within her. The spark had always been there but this was something different. She ran both hands up his strong chest as klaus brought his tongue to the entry of her mouth. Not needing permission Caroline opened her lips and clung her hands to his shoulders. With a soft moan from Caroline, Klaus cupped her face, tilting it to the side and diving his hands in her hair. This kiss went from soft to eager. Caroline pushed klaus to the edge of the building running her hands down his back. Klaus smiled through the kiss enjoying every moment. Caroline was showing herself to be a little vixen and he liked it. Klaus then turned Caroline to hit a brick wall that lined the building. She didn't think she would have all the control did she...

Catching Caroline off guard she made a soft sigh through her mouth. Tilting her head with his hands Klaus began to nip at her ear and he hungrily kissed her neck. Moving his hands to trace her collar bone moving down to squeeze her breasts in his hands. Caroline was short of breathe - although she didn't need it, her senses were on fire.

"What are you doing to me?" Caroline asked between exasperated breathes. Her head fell back and hit the wall as she felt everyone of his kisses causing torchorous heat to pool between her legs.

"Nothing I haven't dreamed of doing love" klaus whispered in her ear. His lips made it back to her mouth and he nipped at her bottom lip. Kissing it softly before he looked into her eyes. He stroked her cheeks again.

"Had enough?" Caroline asked smartly raising an eye brow.

"Not nearly" klaus responded as he softly kissed her lips again. "I do not wish to take you on a roof top at first sweetheart"...he paused looking at her questioning eyes "Perhaps the first time you moan my name and beg wanting more could be done here" klaus have mischievous grin as his hand went to undo her jeans.

Caroline bit her lip in anticipation as her eyes clouded over. She sunk in a a sharp breath as Klaus touched her soaked panties with one finger. Running it along her slit. "Pretty confidant in your abilities" she horsed out. Not taking her eyes off of him. Caroline held his shoulders to keep her knees from collapsing beneath her.

"Are you doubting me?" Klaus asked as he slid his finger across her slit once more before diving beneath her panties. Feeling her wet folds turned Klaus on more than what he believed. A hardness developing in his jeans was now against her leg. He put one finger deep inside her massaging her inner walls, causing a deep moan from Caroline. She shook her head no to his question that she forgot all about. Klaus knelt his head back to her neck as he indulged in the sweet taste of her skin. His other hand moving under her tank top to massage her tight breasts. Feeling the lace of her bra but not being able to see it drove him mad. Caroline had to agree because she tore her jacket off and nudged at his shirt to come off. Her head was spinning from his touch and she wanted to feel more of him. Her lips crashed into his in a hungry kiss. She nipped at his lips and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Her leg came to wrap around his waist as he still had his finger inside her walls. Moving his thumb to caress her swollen clit Caroline's other leg came around him and with his free hand klaus grabbed her ass and lifted her higher. Pinning her against the cold brick wall.

"Oh my god." Caroline exclaimed. She was getting close. Every movement his fingers made drove her mad, bringing her closer to the edge. Klaus dove his face to the top of her cleavage leaving wet kisses and little bites everywhere.

Caroline moaned in pleasure running her hands through his hair. "Oh klaus" she whispered. "I'm so close" she said almost as if she wanted to cry it out.

"That's it love, let go" klaus ordered. And just like that her walls clenched together, releasing her build up of pleasure. Caroline started panting heavy, putting her face in the crook of his neck as her body took control. Caroline had never felt anything like it. It was a high she had never felt and a high she never wanted to come down from. As she felt klaus release her to the ground Caroline knew she needed more of him.

"You have 2 minutes to take me somewhere where I can have all of you" Caroline said as her cheek rubbed against his. Her voice was horse as she whispered in his ear.

Klaus looked at her with heavy eyes. Pushing her against the wall again he did up the button to her pants and trailed his fingers along her stomach.  
"Or what are you going to do" klaus whispered back inches from her lips.

Caroline smiled up at him still trying to process thoughts into words. She took her tiny hand to cup his hardness through his pants, stroking it lightly.  
"Otherwise I won't be responsible for my actions, you are the picky one not wanting to take me here on your rooftop...in front of your city...in front of your kingdom" with each of Caroline's words Klaus was forgetting all reason. She looked simply ravishing after her orgasm and the more she rubbed him the more he wanted to have her. The she said "kingdom" and "your city" klaus could barely process the fact that this was in no way a dream.

"You can have your way, just this once" klaus said to her as he began to lift her shirt above her head. Caroline obliged in his action and lifted her arms. Knowing full well that Caroline would get her way with anything she desired. Klaus's lips crashed into hers. Soft and delicate, not with the need that had been there moments ago. Caroline brought her hands to the collar of his jacket pushing it down. Klaus's arms were away from her body a moment too long as he shook off his jacket. Caroline began lifting his shirt from his body, never releasing her lips from his until they had to. As klaus threw his shirt on the rooftop he looked at Caroline. She was standing there in her blue lace bra and jeans, hair a tousled mess, eyes burning with desire. Caroline admired his muscular chest, tattoos on his arms, tracing them with her fingers. She longed for his touch. Bringing her hand behind his neck she gave him a smile and pulled him into her kissing him again. Klaus undid her pants and with his vampire speed they were off. Caroline gave out a small laugh into his kiss...

"Not wanting to take your time, I see" she giggled. Klaus gave her a smirk. He looked her up and down, now seeing her matching lace panties.

"I've waited long enough" he replied running his fingers through the elastic of her bra pushing the straps down.

"Nu uh. You are more dressed than me. A certain anatomy part needs to be exposed if we are doing this" Caroline smirked undoing his belt. With vampire speed again Klaus's pants were gone as well, leaving him in his boxer briefs. Klaus slowly undid the back of her bra clasp. Lowering it slowly to expose her breasts. She was perfect. He truly believed. He went to remove her final price of clothing at the same time she reached for his and together they both ripped the garments off.

Both giving a small chuckle. Once they made eye contact again the giggles stopped. Passion was left. Caroline looked at his hard member, poking her in her stomach. Klaus was lost in her eyes, not wanting to look anywhere else except her blue eyes for the rest of eternity.

"You are so beautiful Caroline" klaus said in a whisper.

"Show me" Caroline requested. Without another word her legs were wrapped around his waist once again and he entered her. Pausing a moment to let her walls get used to him. Pausing another moment to get lost in one another's eyes. Pausing one more moment so they could both remember this moment for their eternal lives.

Klaus trusted slowly into her, she slowly began grinding her hips against him, meeting him for each thrust. Klaus put both his hands on each side of the wall, not breaking eye contact with caroline. He gave a low growl as he slowly took her thrust for thrust. Her wetness spreading all over him. Caroline moaned pressing her forehead against his. Although they were doing this outside on a roof top against a brick wall it was if nothing was there. It was just the two of them, giving into urges they have held onto for so many years.

The more Caroline moaned the more Klaus would thrust into her. A build up inside klaus began to brew, looking into Caroline's eyes he had wanted this for so many years and finally he was living it. He would be releasing all too soon if she kept looking at him like that. Both becoming sweaty from there actions. With glistened slick bodies rubbing against one another Klaus moaned as an effort to hold on longer. He wanted Caroline to beat him to this finish line.

Caroline had never felt like this before. Her body having reactions she had never experienced before. Klaus was reaching places inside her no man had gone before. Her build up to her second orgasm came crashing quickly. She was submerged into a wave of Klaus's passion.

"Oh Klaus, I'm going to come again, don't stop" she begged. Klaus's lips crashed into hers and her body went into overdrive. She moaned into his mouth. Her legs started shaking as she hit her climax. Klaus ran a hand down one of her legs to steady it as she rode out her finish. Klaus not being able to hold on any longer he groaned into her as he thrusted into her a final two times coming inside of her.

"Fuck Caroline" he gasped burying his head into her neck. Both exceptionally exhausted, sweaty and spent, klaus began placing kisses along her collarbone.

Caroline closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall feeling completely at ease. "Ya, you just did" Caroline smartly made the comment still not completely over her orgasms. She swore the earth moved axis.

Klaus smirked in her hair at her comment. I suppose he did just fuck her. "Won't be the last time, but it certainly was the first" he began rubbing his nose against her ear placing a kisses along her jaw line. His hands went to her swollen breasts realizing he hadn't paid much attention to them during their intimate time. Massaging them gently.

"Ready to go again?" Caroline asked wondering if he could sense her already becoming wet again. She felt him harden against her thigh and smiled as he continued to kiss her along the other side of her jaw.

"I'm always ready to go sweetheart. You had your way, now I want mine." Klaus kissed her mouth passionately and prepared to mount her on him again.

"Welcome to my kingdom Caroline" he whispered.

Please review you guys! Give me ideas for other one shot too!


	2. His Club

His Club

Caroline walked out of the restaurant after her light lunch. It was after 1pm and she had to get through busy downtown by 2pm...not her favorite walk in 4 inch heels. Hopefully she could catch a cab. As she stepped out of the building she ran her hand through her curls. She had lunch with Katherine and they confirmed plans to go to a hot new club opening tonight. The perfect Friday night in Caroline's mind. Her and Katherine always did well going out together.

She walked along the busy street pulling her tight blue dress down. Her dress was brighter than her blue eyes. It had a white sheen undertone to it and she looked amazing. With her red clutch and matching red heels she knew she looked good. Good enough for her editor she was meeting in an hour, actually make that 45 minutes. She wrote a fashion column for a small New York newspaper, paid well yet not enough. Well enough for her to live a great social life and to get recognized when socializing at parties...not enough to full fill her fashion addiction.

It was a great summer afternoon in Manhattan, the sun was shining on her face and she was making good time, hoping to catch a cab in a few blocks. Just as Caroline was opening her clutch to look at the time on her phone someone bumped her shoulder causing all of her purse contents to spill out on the cement.

She knelt down to pick them up she noticed the guy she bumped into knelt down as well. "Sorry about that" Caroline said looking up.

Then, she noticed how handsome he was. His light strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes, handsome suit, raspberry lips. Caroline smiled sheepishly as he handed her a Trojan that had fallen out.

"Thank you" she said putting everything back in her purse and standing up.

"Not a problem sweetheart" he said.

Handsome and British - Caroline thought. She couldn't stop smiling, maybe it was the fact that she was totally caught off guard, maybe it was the fact she was embarrassed because he knows she packs condoms in her purse. Either way Caroline began taking a few steps away from the handsome man continuing down the street. Caroline peeked over her shoulder running a hand threw her hair, she caught eyes with him as he was standing right where she left him. He smirked at her and turned around carrying on his way.

"Damn" Caroline whispered to herself. That was a fine looking man and it would have been so much cooler had she not looked back.  
_

Later that evening Caroline was on her way to a hot new club downtown with her friend Katherine. The new clubs name was "Mystic". Rumors were flying throughout the media about the tycoon who had opened it. He had several clubs throughout LA and restaurants throughout New York and Europe. Mystic was set to be the hottest new club for the hottest people in Manhattan.

Caroline wore a purple bandage dress and her heels were a pop of turquoise blue making her eyes stand out. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in bouncy curls. She was ready for a night out.

Her and Katherine walked in the club and it was packed. The high ceilings and dimmed lighting around the bar had everyone in close quarters socializing. If there was room for a dance floor you wouldn't know it. Couches and booths lined the outer walls and people were sitting, standing, talking everywhere they could. Katherine brought Caroline a martini and nudged her shoulder.

"Care check out the hot new owner!" Katherine said pointing in the direction of one of the couches. Caroline looked up - it was Mr. Handsome from the street she ran into earlier.

"He's supposedly the next Donald Trump only younger and richer. I can smell the money from here! God he's gorgeous" Katherine said.

Just then he looked up at Caroline, catching her eye he have her a wink from across the room. Caroline have a sheepish wave in return.

"Oh my god, do you know him?! Did he wink at you or me?!" Katherine excitedly asked.

"I don't know him." Caroline said blankly.

"Ok, I'm going to go hit on him" Katherine said. She touched up her lipstick and walked over to him. He was sitting beside a blonde woman and across from a dark haired man. Katherine puffed up her hair and smacked her lips in preparation to talk to him. Just as she arrived at his table he got up to leave.

"Going so soon from your own party" Katherine said in her sultry voice.

"Actually I was going to walk away from this table and welcome everyone I haven't met before" he said.

"I'm Katherine" she held out her hand for him to take.

"Klaus, I'm actually wondering what her name is." Klaus said pointing to where Caroline stood chatting with another club attendee.

"That's my friend Caroline" Katherine said with a smile.

"Please, take my seat Katherine. I can guarantee you my brother Elijah is great at conversing" Klaus suggested. He winked at his brother and made his way over to the blonde he hadn't been able to forget about all day.

Caroline was laughing at something Tyler had said even though it wasn't funny. She had to get out if this conversation. Where did Katherine go, she thought?

"You know Caroline every time we run into each other I always wonder why you won't go out with me" Tyler said with concern.

"I'm just not into dating right now" Caroline said. It wasn't a total lie, she wasn't dating right now, and Tyler wasn't her type. At one point he would have been but she was no longer 17 and in high school.

"Well I'm hoping I can convince you otherwise" Tyler said getting a little too close.

"You know, I think I'm gonna pass. Thanks though" she said backing away.

"Come on Care, we could have so much fun" he reassured.

"I believe the lady said no and she was quite polite about it" klaus said interrupting.

"Ya...right" Tyler said. He and Klaus stared at each other for a few seconds. "Well, you have my number" Tyler said to Caroline as he walked away.

"Thanks for that" Caroline said to her handsome stranger.

"Old boyfriend?" Klaus asked.

"Wow that's personal" Caroline laughed.

"No more personal than me seeing the contents of your bag this afternoon...quite the variety of items you carry" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose you have a point. Not an old boyfriend just someone trying to be a current one" Caroline said sipping her Martini. "I'm Caroline" she said shouting a bit over the music.

"I know" he smirked. "I had the pleasure of meeting your friend Katherine moments ago" he looked back at the brunette now flirting with his brother.

"Keeping you intrigued with conversation I see" Caroline said. She knew how forward Katherine could be, and usually guys fell for it.

"I saw something else I liked" he said looking into her eyes. "I'm Klaus, owner of Mystic" he said taking her hand and kissing the top of it.

"I know" Caroline smirked. "I know...you are the owner, I didn't know your name before" she stumbled out.

"Well now we are all caught up" Klaus said.

Caroline gave out a nervous laugh. God he was so handsome. Mixed with the accent and his tailored suit, she wasn't sure how long her knees would hold her up.

"I'm sure you have plenty of other people to get to know here tonight...and I'm in need of a new drink" Caroline said as she took the last sip of her martini.

Klaus shook his head lightly. "I just want to get to know you Caroline" klaus said not loosing his gaze in her beautiful blue eyes. "Come with me, we can go to my VIP room, I'll get you as many drinks as you wish to have" Klaus said holding out his hand for her to take.

Caroline didn't think twice. Klaus was handsome, charming, and appeared single. She took his hand and they went across the club up a small hidden stairwell and at the top Klaus pulled back a curtain with a plaque on the wall that said "VIP room 1". Inside the curtain was two large couches, a small ottoman that matched and it was lined with glass windows over looking the bottom level. Klaus went over to the mini bar and began mixing another drink for her.

"Another Martini, love?" He asked.

"Yes please, gin if you have it" she said. She walked over to the glass window looking at everyone socializing. She saw Katherine talking to Klaus's brother Elijah. He had pointed up to where she was but Katherine didn't seem to see her.

"They are tinted so no one can see in here" Klaus said. He came over to her and handed her a drink. He had a short glass with a darker liquid in it, taking a sip from it as he looked out the window with her.

"Impressive turn out" Caroline said taking a sip from her drink.

"I suppose" klaus said. He looked at her and she could feel his stare.

"So! What do you want to know...?" Caroline asked walking over looking at the different art work detail on the walls. She was now getting nervous again.

"When it comes to you, everything" he said walking over to her.

"Oh, how smooth" Caroline softly laughed. What a charmer she thought.

"I find you completely breath taking sweetheart. From the moment we ran into each other on the street this morning I haven't been able to get you off my mind" klaus said. He was standing behind Caroline inches from her neck.

She felt his breathe on her and her stomach flipped. She closed her eyes as he spoke. She turned around facing him, inches away from his delicious looking lips.

"Does that work on all the girls...?" She said coyly.

"I've never tried it. I personally have never been so taken by a woman before" klaus admitted. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You make it impossible to resist your charm" Caroline whispered.

"That's the point love" klaus whispered back. He took her drink from her hand and placed them down on a small corner table beside her. As he came back up to face Caroline he reached his hand to her thigh and began delicately tracing his fingers up passed her hip, to her waist, to the curve of her breast finally stopping at the tiny spaghetti strap on her shoulder. "You make it impossible for me to think straight" he said.

"Well that's the point" Caroline said. She bit her lower lip and grabbed his tie, loosening the knot that was perfectly tied.

Klaus put a hand around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Caroline could feel his hardened cock against her stomach. Not missing a beat of time Klaus pulled her lips onto his. Caroline opened her mouth as he eagerly pursued her tongue. The kiss was hard, passionate, greedy, exciting. Caroline kissed him back and her knees grew weaker with each tongue thrust. Her hands went to the back of his neck and her fingers danced in his hair. His arms clung around her waist pulling her into him even more. His hands then traveled down and cupped her perfectly round bottom.

Caroline then let out a soft shy giggle putting their make out session on hold. "I'm sorry..." She said through the giggle.

"Are you laughing at me?" Klaus asked pressing his nose to her cheek. Her head turned so she could take a deep breath.

"No...no...I'm just a tad ticklish...and um...your hands just ugh..." She started to ramble shaking her head. "Oh it doesn't matter" she said pulling his lips back to hers. Klaus smiled through the kiss. As much as he liked the feel of her ass he didn't want to stop kissing her, so he traveled his hands back up her waist.

Caroline got lost in his kiss again, she nipped at his bottom lip as she reached her hands to push down his suit jacket. Klaus let his arms loose and his jacket was soon off. Klaus led her to the edge of the mini bar. He lifted her up on the counter spreading her legs to wrap around him. He touched her smooth legs running his hands up her thighs.

"Dare I ask if you are ticklish any where else sweetheart...?" Klaus said between kisses. His hands pushed up her dress and he wrapped his index fingers through the elastic of her panties. He began kissing her neck, taking nibbles and sucking her skin through his lips. Caroline had to register his words before she could come up with a response.

"Um...not that I'm aware of" she said. Her skin was on fire. Her eyes were closed and she held onto his neck for dear life. Klaus pulled her panties down her legs. Touching her legs fiercely as he pulled the small wet garment off. Klaus began kissing the other side of her neck, Caroline tilted her head to the other side allowing him better access. His hands travelled up, tracing her tight form and he pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders. He bent his head down to kiss the tops of her breasts that were swelling out of her strapless bra. She threw her head back completely lost in his touch. Her breathing became heavy and klaus pushed her shoulders down slightly so she now lay across the counter. She pulled her arms out of her dress straps. Klaus paused to take her in. Lying on the counter, hair spilled out beneath her, swollen lips from his kisses, pink skin from his attack on her body.  
Her purple bra now showing as her dress crinkled around her torso. He could see her beautifully wet folds, guiding the entrance to her salvation.

"You are ravishing, Caroline" he said. He began trailing kisses down her stomach over the remaining fabric of her dress. He kissed the inner junction of her thigh and the top of her pelvic area. "I can't wait to taste you" he whispered. He placed a light kiss on her delicate pink folds, glazing his lips with her wetness.

Caroline's mind was a blur, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation not wanting him to stop. She let out a soft moan. She brought a hand up to run through her hair, she felt the slight dampness of sweat on her forehead. She was so turned on. Her other hand at his shoulder holding him in place.

Klaus let out his tongue and drifted it along her slit in one swift motion. Caroline moaned again breathing in deep. Klaus repeated the motion a second time, and then a third, lapping up her sweet taste. He then pushed his tongue deeper into her causing her to gasp. Klaus lapped his tongue in a lazy circle lightly tracing her clit each time.

"Oh Klaus...oh fuck" Caroline sighed. She couldn't believe how her body was reacting to his actions. Breathing unsteady, she could feel herself getting more wet with each lap of his tongue. Her body responding faster than her brain could process. A tightness began to develop in her stomach, signaling the beginning stage of her definite release.

Klaus began to move his tongue faster. Not letting any of her wetness pass by his mouth. She tasted devine. He couldn't get enough of her. Wanting to ensure the up most pleasure for her he then moved his tongue dangerously slow. Running his hands up to pull her bra down he began to lightly massage her breasts. Caroline arched her back and moaned out loud again.

"Ah...you are so fucking good" she gasped out. The build up was torchorous. Her hands ran through his hair.

"You taste so fucking good" klaus said. Just his voice sent Caroline closer to the edge. One hand came back down tracing her entire leg. He led her leg to bend and the top of her high heel to stay on his shoulder. Klaus held her leg there by grabbing into her thigh. This causing her pink wet lips to widen and she let out another moan, louder than the last. His other came down and he entered a finger into her slick folds. His tongue moving to her clit circling it slowly. His finger making the same motions within her.

Caroline wasn't sure how much longer she would last. The build up was getting so high she wasn't sure she would ever come down. Klaus then bent his finger slightly pressing the tip of his finger against her sweet spot. He began moving his finger pad in a soft barely there circle. His tongue never quitting the motion on her clit.

"Oh GOD!...oh GOD..." Caroline shouted. Whatever klaus was doing to her it was completely foreign to her. No man had ever pleased her like this. It was as if her body wasn't even hers as she climbed to the very top of the edge indulging in what would be the highest she had ever been. Her body than shattered "Klaus! Oh! I'm coming!" She screamed.

Klaus felt her walls tighten and he moved his tongue and finger a tad faster bringing her orgasm to effect. He could do this all day to her. His pants growing tighter by the second.

"Oh...oh...shit, I'm still coming!" Caroline reached her arm above her trying to cling on to anything she could. Her back arched higher. Her body continued to crash into the wave her orgasm sent her on. Klaus was a god. That was her only train of thought. As her body relaxed klaus placed a kiss on her clit. He then licked up any left over juices causing Caroline's body to jolt in dispair. She felt like she was on a cloud of electricity floating back to reality.

"What...was...that...?!" She panted out not registering her words. Klaus put her leg back down leaving it to dangle from the bar top. Wiping his mouth with his thumb and index finger he took off his tie. "I can't feel my legs...I might be paralyzed" she gasped. Her hand resting on her for head.

"That was just the beginning sweetheart" Klaus said matter of factly.

Caroline perched herself up on her elbows. "If anything else happens to me I might go into a coma of ecstasy" she giggled out. "I'm probably doing wonders to your ego" she said raising an eyebrow. Klaus began to undo the top buttons of his shirt, completely taken with Caroline's post orgasm look. She then ran her open toed high heel up his hardened crotch.

"Ready for round two now love" Klaus asked pushing his shirt off his arms.

Caroline raised herself up. She reached behind her to un clasp her bra letting it fall to the ground. She then reached forward to his belt undoing it. Klaus ran his hands through her hair locking eyes with her as she undid his pants. She reached her hand beneath his boxer briefs gasping at his hardened length. She began to stroke him lightly and he groaned. She began to grow wet again as she touched him. Klaus pushed his underwear down, spreading her legs wider for him to enter her. Caroline teased his tip at her entrance, she felt incredibly sensitive from her last orgasm.

Klaus grabbed her lower back and forced a thrust into her. Caroline gasped and the motion. They stood still allowing him to stretch into her walls. Catching Caroline by surprise he lifted her off the bar and carried her to the couch laying her down underneath him. He then thrusted into her again...and again. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Her hands reached behind his back, his one hand massaging her breast, the other holding onto the couch above her head. Both panting excessively not loosing eye contact. Caroline reached forward and nipped at his bottom lip causing him to lunge his tongue in her eager mouth. She tasted herself on his lips and he nipped at her bottom lip in return.

Klaus moaned into her mouth, causing Caroline to whimper with pleasure. Caroline went to shift their bodies so she was on top, this time catching klaus off guard and turning him off the couch. They landed with a 'thunk' as Caroline mounted him beneath her. They both burst into laughter still inside one another.

"If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask sweetheart" klaus grinned.

Caroline giggled. "I'm not asking" she whispered. She began to move her hips taking him deeper with each movement. Her hands ran along his stomach admiring his tight muscles. Klaus raised up bringing his face inches from hers guiding her hips in slow movements. His hands began massaging her breasts, pulling her tight hardened buds in his fingers. Caroline's fingers ran through his hair at the top of his neck. Both breathing heavy and glistening with sweat klaus found himself at a loss of thought. He couldn't, wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Caroline was magnificent.  
Klaus let out a low groan as he tried to re direct his train of thought to think of anything besides her glorious body riding him. Klaus brought one finger down to press on her clit, rubbing small circles around the swollen area. Surely this would please her he thought.

Caroline's head shot back and she was pushed over the edge quicker than she expected. "Oh Klaus...Oh! Right there!" Caroline whimpered as her second orgasm hit just as strong as the first. Her legs clenched his waist and her nails dug deep in his neck and shoulder holding on for dear life. Caroline didn't notice klaus bringing her back to the ground, him back on top of her. With a few more thrusts klaus felt his release coming.

With the final moments of Caroline's orgasm hitting her, klaus let himself completley go inside of her. "Yes Caroline...!" He exclaimed. A few thrusts later Klaus was spent. He knelt his head into her neck placing soft kisses up to her ear. "You are sensational, love" he whispered.

Caroline was at a loss. No man had ever taken her where she just went. "Hmm...?" Caroline murmured. She turned her head to look at Klaus, eyes half closed. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Did you enjoy that Caroline?" Klaus asked softly. Placing another kiss on her left cheek.

"Ya...yes...I did" she stuttered out. Her surroundings coming back into her mind. "Did we just have sex in your VIP room...?" She asked looking around.

"Um...yes. Yes we did" Klaus said. The action surprising him. He wasn't known to play woman to the point where they didn't leave the original venue. He raised up off of her. Caroline realizing her dress was still scrunched up around her stomach. Getting self conscious she pulled the skirt down to cover herself up. She scanned the floor for her underwear as she noticed Klaus walking over to his drink. His back faced her and she gawked at his ass. My god it was fine.

Caroline stood up putting her dress straps through her arms. She had played this game before - the after effects of great sex with no strings, actually the great sex part was new. She picked up her tossed underwear from the ground and placed them in her clutch. Straightening her dress out and fluffing her hair she turned to face him again. This time he had his pants back on.

"Well...this was fun" Caroline said as she prepared herself for the tactful goodbye.

"It was" Klaus said buttoning up his shirt. Caroline grabbed his tie from the ground bringing it over to him. She wrapped it around his collar smirking up at him. She would play this out for what it was. A really great fuck. She began tying his tie for him loving being so close to him again. "Can I interest you in spending the rest of the evening with me Caroline...?" Klaus asked.

Caroline thought for a moment. "We don't have to do that" she said finishing the knot on his tie.

"We don't have to do anything. I would like to spend the evening with you, I would like to take you away from here and have my way with you in my car...in my bed...in my restaurant" he smirked at her running his hand along her cheek.

"Your restaurant?" She questioned.

"I don't know about you but I just worked up an appetite sweetheart" Klaus smiled at her.

"Ah ha...I see" Caroline said. "I suppose I can give you one night"

Klaus intended on spending more than one night together but they didn't need to discuss that right now. Klaus took her hand and led her out if the VIP room back down to the main floor where the party was in full swing. Klaus led her to the back entrance and through the crowd of people she caught Katherine's eye.

Katherine mouthed "oh my god" to her at the sight of Klaus taking her away.

Caroline put her hand up in disbelief and waved goodbye, motioning that she would call her later. Caroline knew she would never forget the night she stepped foot in his club as they went out the door hand in hand.

That's Chapter 2 you guys! Let me know what you think :)

Im open to suggestions for other chapters as well if you want any additional parts to the chapters! Enjoy!


	3. Their Business

Their Business

Caroline walked into the restaurant in a huff. She was happy the air conditioning hit her when she walked in because it was the hottest day Manhattan has seen in September for a while. Her white business dress seemed to be sticking to her hot skin. She fluffed her humid, now flat hair trying to get some of the curl back into it. She walked up to the hostess podium with her heels clicking along the way.

"Reservation under Mikaelson" Caroline said checking her phone for the time. She was a bit early but that was better than showing up late. She was meeting notorious Klaus Mickaelson for a business lunch. She flew in from Chicago earlier that day. 'Business' anything with Klaus always ended up with her in his bed sheets or him in hers. They have been doing business together for the last 2 years and everytime she saw him it was as if he got better looking.

Caroline was the most well known party planner in the east coast and had gotten involved in planning events for Klaus when she was recommended to him by his sister. Klaus held many events for his several companies but this lunch was not for him. Klaus's brother Elijah wanted to hire her to organize Katherine (his wife's) birthday party.

The hostess brought her back from her deep thoughts when she was told her other party members weren't here yet and she could wait in the lounge.

Yes, she was here for business. Not anything more. At least this lunch was for Elijah so he could meet Caroline and get the planning for his wife's party started. She couldn't even stay because she had to fly back to Chicago to finalize plans for an event she was doing this weekend. So she kept telling herself that this was going to be business because that's all she had time for. Caroline got chills just thinking about the last time they were together. He was in Chicago doing his own business and stopped by her office. He was on his way to the airport but had time to ravish her on her own desk before he left.

They kept things casual. A heads up of an email when they were going to be in one another parts of the country, he told her when he needed her for planning an event and she would gladly oblige. Caroline found planning events for him to be easy, it was the sex that made it worth it and the fact that he paid her for her work at planning almost made her feel like a dirty prostitute.

She ordered a dirty martini at the bar as her thoughts continued to get dirty the longer she waited. She took one of the olives into her mouth and reminded herself she was here to talk about Birthday plans. She was fairly surprised that Klaus was even coming to this lunch, but he arranged the time and place so she just went with it. Klaus loved control and at most times Caroline loved giving into him.

"Waiting for me long, love?" Klaus said coming behind her.

"Only my whole life..." Caroline teased as Klaus came in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Half in to your Martini suggests you are nervous about this lunch" Klaus said raising his eyebrow. "You wearing that dress shows you are wanting to look good for me today" he said taking her hand and looking at her up and down.

"Ha. I'm not trying to impress you if that's what you are getting at. I've already done that" Caroline smirked.

"No need to impress Elijah either. Actually no need for us to be here at all. I enjoy your work in the bedroom much more than as an event planner" Klaus said putting a hand around her waist.

"I enjoy getting paid as an event planner" Caroline said putting a hand up to his chest hugging his tie. "Also I'm here to be a professional, I'm afraid I don't have time for any extra agenda items this time"

"That's a shame sweetheart. I suppose I shouldn't give these back to you so soon if you won't be wearing them for me again tonight" klaus reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a scrunched up pair of red panties. Caroline had left them in his car when she was here last. Klaus remembering her whimpers as he took them off last time.

"Oh good! I'll be sure to put these on in the ladies room...seems I forgot to put any on today" Caroline shrugged her shoulders and put the garments into her black clutch.

Klaus smirked at her. Of course she was teasing him. First, telling him she's not staying in town and then tells him she isn't wearing any underwear beneath her second skin white dress. "You should take a later flight from New York. Stay with me" his hand traveled from her waist to her hip grazing her, feeling for any underwear lines in case she was bluffing.

"Well I'm not taking a later flight, and believe me when I say I got nothing on under there. Feel all you want. This is a business lunch. Now let's go to our table before your brother gets here." Caroline said taking the lead and walking out of the lounge. She specifically swayed her hips a bit more as she could feel his eyes on her.

Klaus shook his head in amazement. Every time he saw Caroline he was more infatuated with her. She did just say he could feel all he wants and perhaps at this lunch that was just what he would do.

The hostess led them to a 4 person table at the back if the restaurant. Caroline sat in the far corner her back facing a wall. Klaus sat down beside her. "This looks nice and private" klaus said.

He put a hand directly on her knee running small circles with his fingers. "Business. Klaus" Caroline said sternly. She tried moving her legs to the far side away from him but he gripped strong to prevent her from doing that.

"You just told me I can feel all I want. Our other company isn't here yet love..." He said running his hand higher on her leg.

"Klaus. We are in a restaurant. People can see us." She said in an almost giggle as his tough sent her stomach flying.

"Well they can see our faces. Not my hands. If you keep quiet...no one will know" Klaus whispered. His hand trailing up higher. He forcefully pushed her dress up so his fingers could trace her wet lips. "You are so wet sweetheart. I'm getting hard just touching you" he leaned over and placed a kiss behind her ear as if they were a couple in love.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "Your brother will be here any moment" Caroline whispered. Her voice becoming horse.

"I suggest you be quick" Klaus teased as he circled one finger around her clit.

"Oh my god… Klaus" Caroline whispered closing her eyes in pleasure.

Klaus took his free hand and looked at the menu not able to focus on what he was reading but appearing distracted. He moved his finger in deeper adding in another, sliding in perfectly into her. Caroline grabbed the edge of her chair with one hand and gripped the table end with the other. She had to gain control in the restaurant. All her body could do was inch closer to the edge of her seat causing his fingers to go deeper. She bit her lower lip and whimpered almost as if she were in pain. She was not in pain…she was completely enthralled with the way Klaus was making her feel. She could feel her body getting hotter every second. Her breathing growing heavy and she fought so hard to not scream out in pleasure.

Caroline saw their waitress coming her way with a pitcher of water…Her worst fear coming to realization, getting caught in a fancy restaurant as she was getting pleasured by a man who could only be described as a sex god. Klaus casually laid her napkin across her lap to hide his hand that was up the skirt of her dress. He leaned one arm on the table blocking the view of Caroline's lap all together. When the waitress got there Klaus was quick to dismiss her.

"I'll have a glass of your finest scotch and she will have a gin martini. Leave the water for us sweetheart" Klaus winked at her. The waitress blushed and walked away smirking herself.

"This is so bad…so bad…"Caroline said under her breath. Panting heavily as his fingers worked faster, one going deep into her and the other circling her clit. Caroline could feel her toes beginning to clench together in response to his actions. She laced her fingers together and put her elbows on the table resting them against her forehead, almost as if she was praying.

"you seem to think it feels quite good…" Klaus said moving his fingers dangerously slow now. That was just enough to send Caroline over the edge. She bit hard on her lip and clasped her hands so tight her knuckles went white. He felt her tighten her muscles around his fingers. She gasped for air, breathing heavy from her nose. Her body shivered. Her eyes slowly opened. She didn't say a word besides a low moan and a breathless gasp that came out if her lips.

She then stood up abruptly. "Where are you going?" Klaus said also standing. He raised an eyebrow at her with his questions.

"Bathroom. You're coming in there." Caroline said grabbing his hand and stepping in-between him and the table. She graciously pressed her hand against his hard crotch rubbing it as she passed. Klaus peaked at the entrance for Elijah. Seeing no sign of him Klaus allowed Caroline to lead him to the bathroom. He got excited just by the way she said 'coming' and 'in there' in the same sentence. Caroline opened the door to the woman's bathroom and as luck would have it no one was in there. She shut the door and turned the bolt to lock it so no one else could come in. She turned again to face Klaus smashing her lips onto his. She eagerly pushed her tongue into his mouth and held his face in her hands. Klaus grabbed onto her waist forcefully and pressed her against the bathroom sink. Caroline reached to undo his belt and pants as he pushed the skirt of the dress all the way up just below her belly button, revealing her wet core from his actions moments ago and reaffirming that she was indeed, not wearing any underwear. Klaus led her to the corner of the sink and the bathroom stall lifting her leg up around him as she pushed his pants down exposing his hard member. Klaus kissed her neck and she lifted half of her butt cheek onto the counter holding him into her with her leg. Klaus grabbed her hip and thrusted into her. Caroline gasped, he moaned. Everytime they were together it felt like the first. It was hot, passionate, greedy…He thrusted into her again and and again going faster each time. She had a lag wrapped around him her heel locking in behind his knee cap pushing him into her. Klaus brought his lips to meet hers in yet another greedy kiss, consuming her completely. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair massaging his tongue with her own.

"Christ, Caroline" Klaus moaned breaking the kiss suddenly still thrusting into her.

"I know" She smiled as he looked her in the eye. That's when it hit her. The second wave of pleasure was coming in to her. She closed her eyes and Klaus devoured her neck again nipping his teeth and leaving open mouthed kisses all over her. "Ah…Klaus" She shouted lightly in pleasure.

Klaus was not too far behind her he was coming undone rapidly as well. He gritted his teeth as he pumped into Caroline 3 more times finishing them both off. He then rested his forehead against hers completely exhausted. He kissed her temple, she let her leg un wrap from him and straightened her dress. She turned to look in the mirror smoothing out her hair and wiping a smudge of lip gloss off the corner of her mouth.

Klaus grabbed his pants from around his ankles and did them up. He looked at Caroline as she fixed her appearance. She was breath taking. He walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder lightly, holding on to her hip bones.

"We need to get back out there" she smiled.

"Yes...now that our business is settled, we can carry on to Elijah's" Klaus straightened out his tie. Caroline smirked at him.

She unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom. She needed to remind her legs how to work. When she was about to turn the corner She felt his touch on her wrist and he grabbed it gently. Carine turned to face him and he smashed his lips to hers one last time in a quick passionate embrace.

"I take back my comment. Our business is no where near settled." He kissed her lips one more time leaving Caroline breathless, speechless. Every time they were together she didn't know how to end things. She knew things were far from over and frankly she didn't want to get too serious with talking about feelings.

"Next time, your coming to Chicago" Caroline said wiping his lip of her lip gloss.

"Next time...? Next time you'll come when I say so love" Klaus retorted. He shot her a wink at his double sense saying causing her knees to buckle.

They both walked back to the table smiling. Finding Katherine and Elijah both there to greet them. "Sorry to keep you waiting brother" Klaus spoke as he pulled the chair out for Caroline.

"Not to worry, I'm sure you were discussing your own business" Elijah said sipping his scotch.

"We are working on something together, yes" Klaus said grinning.

That's all for chapter 3! Please review! I had this one suggested to me only I adapted it a bit! Give me more ideas I love reading what you guys think :)


	4. His Birthday

His Birthday.

2020 Rome

Klaus stood in front of his property garden in the back yard of his estate. Elijah and Rebekah insisted on throwing a party for his birthday, like it would make him enjoy it more.

Klaus saw no need for people to come to his home, drink his champagne and say happy birthday to the oldest creature in the world. Everyone was dressed in their finest attire and the crowd was in full swing. Rebekah purchased a new suit for Klaus saying it was his gift but he well knew that she purchased it with his credit card.

Hundreds of people had a great time celebrating him throughout the night. The one thing that Klaus wanted he knew he wasn't getting and that was a visit from Caroline.

Over the last 7 years they have had some great run ins...Things becoming physical between them right after her first year at college. Knowing that they couldn't be together all the time was a difficult conclusion to come to, but whenever they did see one another it was a favorite time for Klaus. They kept things at a distance yet let each other in whenever they were together.

He last spoke to her a month ago, she was in Brazil enjoying Rio and galavanting on the prime beaches with Elena. He had told her he was going to Rome and wished her to meet him there as it was one of the places he promised to show her. She didn't say no but she didn't say yes either...Klaus never being the hopeful kind wouldn't hold his breath for her arrival but secretly his dead heart would jump every time he saw the back of a blonde haired woman that was of her stature. It was rare to find blonde hair in Rome so it made it all the more exciting and disappointing when he thought he would see her. As Klaus began making his way down the stone stairs to his garden one of his hybrids came up behind him.

"Sorry to bother you, Elijah is on the phone for you, says it's urgent" he said passing him a cell phone.

"Of course, he must be running late from Paris" Klaus said taking the phone from him. He made his way back into the house. "Brother, I have the full right to avoid the party until you get here" Klaus said.

"Yes, I do realize my tardiness is bad form. However I do have great news" Elijah said.

"Don't keep me waiting" Klaus said while smiling.

"Your birthday present has arrived, should be up in your room" Elijah said.

"Ah you never fail Lijah, I do love a good feed on my birthday. Little tacky having it be brought to my room. You know I prefer the cellar for that type of thing." Klaus said making his way up to his room. Every year Elijah supplied him with a fine looking woman to feed from. If Kol was around he would pass her on to him to enjoy other pleasures but Klaus kept it simple. He just fed, compelled or killed. Depending on the mood. He didn't like his food to be in his room so he would have to move her to the cellar.

"Oh but I'm sure you will want this delicacy in your room brother, enjoy" Elijah hung up leaving Klaus wondering what his brother was up to. Klaus opened his bedroom door slowly stepping into it. He took off his suit jacket and put it on a leather chair looking around his room for his late night snack. Klaus began unbuttoning his cuff links and loosened his tie. That's when he heard the sound of heels walking in the bathroom. Perhaps Elijah had someone brought to him from the party Klaus thought. He took his tie off and threw it on the bed.

"You know, the more you take off the less fun I have doing that" a sweet familiar voice said from behind him. Right away he knew that voice, right away he couldn't wait to hold her. Klaus spun around and caught sight of her.

Caroline stood back against the bathroom door way wall. One leg peaking out exposing thigh high black stockings clasped together with a garder belt connecting to a black lace thong...her bra was black silk that had lace underneath it that pushed up her breasts in a corset look alike. Her hair long and curled cascading passed her shoulders. She began walking over to him although it was more of a strut in her black heels.

Klaus smiled. "Now, you look quite tasty" he walked part way meeting her in the middle. His mouth dry at the sight of her. His hands came to her waist feeling her skin and the lace.

"You don't get to taste anything...I'm the one in charge" Caroline demanded swatting his hands away from her. As much as he enjoyed Caroline like this he wouldn't be letting her call the shots. He pulled her into him quickly holding her tight so she couldn't slip through his hands. Caroline giggled. "Birthday boy doesn't like being told what to do..." She said.

"I'm not going to want a whole lot of talking sweetheart. Not when you are wearing this little number" Klaus said running a hand down the middle of her breasts.

"Well, my gift to you is me. I'd thought I'd wrap it up a bit so you can open it. Half the fun in getting gifts is opening them after all" Caroline said putting her hands around his neck.

"And in what context am I getting 'you' as a gift...do I get you for one night...an hour...a week..." Klaus tilted his head as he gawked at her body, running his hands slowly over every inch.

"Ah, well you can have me for a day or two..." Caroline said smirking up at him. She began to untie his shirt buttons.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to let you go until I've had my fill" Klaus said cupping her breasts with his hands. "God you look sensational Caroline"

"Well...I have things to do with Elena...promised her I'd meet her back in Rio by the end if the week" she said sweetly taking his shirt and sliding it down his shoulders.

"See. About the talking thing" Klaus said putting a finger to her lips. "You show up late to MY party, you aren't staying long, and you are already talking about leaving...not quite the best gift sweetheart"

Caroline opened her mouth and sucked on his finger, bringing her teeth to lightly graze it as she brought it out of her mouth. Klaus's mouth again went dry. "I'm sorry" Caroline pouted. She took his hand and led him to the chair and sat him down. "I'll stop talking. You can start moaning" Caroline smirked raising an eyebrow at him. She bent down to her knees and started undoing his belt.

"So confidant Caroline." Klaus said raising his hips so she could pull off his pants.

"That's the way you like me" Caroline bit her lip in anticipation for what she was about to do. Klaus was now fully exposed, his erection pointing straight up. She licked her lips and brought her hand to the base if his shaft lightly. Her head came down and she licked him with her tongue from her hand to his tip, wetting him just enough. Klaus sent his head back against the chair. Caroline repeated the motion with her tongue on the other side still holding him with one hand at the base if his shaft. She then circled her tongue at his tip and then she took him all into her mouth. Klaus moaned. Just what she wanted. Her own panties starting to grow damp from her actions towards him. She started moving up and down with her mouth her tongue swirling around him. Klaus started panting slightly. Oh what Caroline did to him. His eyes closed and a hand came to her hair encouraging her with every movement of her tongue.

She removed her mouth from him for a moment while her hand moved up and down where her mouth just was. "Think of all the ways you want to take me" she whispered as her mouth came back down to him.

Klaus groaned again, louder this time. "Jesus, Love" he whimpered.

Caroline smirked a she moved a bit faster with her mouth. Her hand starting to touch him where her mouth couldn't while she moved her tongue. The triple sensation of her hand and her tongue, with her lips was beginning to be too much for Klaus. He gripped her hair. Looking down at her he could see her perfect form. Heels poking out below her perfect ass that was enhanced by the black thong she wore. He then visioned how much he would like to take her from behind. Closing his eyes again and moaning as he felt himself getting closer. He felt a primal need to have Caroline. Everytime they had been together it had been different. At times it was gentle and loving, times they were driven by passion, this time was a need. He needed to have her. He needed her screaming his name and he needed her to be his and his only. His panting growing more intense. His heart felt full of emotions that he only felt when she was around. He couldn't control them and that drove him mad. She drove him mad. Caroline knew he was getting close and she couldn't wait to taste him on her tongue. Before she could even register what was happening Klaus sped her over to the edge of the bed.

"Hey! I wasn't done" she pouted. Klaus quickly unclasped her bra and ripped off her panties and the garder belt throwing the torn garments across the room. "Those were expensive!" she shouted.

"I'll buy you a new set. Turn around" Klaus said. He spun her around himself and she bent over to the bed placing her hands on the mattress.

"Oh. I like this..." Caroline said looking over her shoulder at him.

"Just need to make sure you're ready love" klaus said nipping her bottom lip with his. He brought a hand down to her wet core and two fingers entered her slick folds. Caroline whimpered at his touch. "Ah, it seems Im not the only be who gets excited with your oral abilities" Klaus said biting her shoulder lightly. His hands coming up to cup her naked breasts massaging them lightly.

"Less talking..." Caroline begged. Reaching up and grabbing his hair in her hands.

Klaus chuckled lightly and entered her hard bringing Caroline's hands back down on the bed to hold her balance. Klaus then thrusted in her again, again, his need for her growing deeper each time he entered her.

Caroline had never felt him like this. He was aggressive and full of passion each time he thrusted into her it was as if he needed more of her. She could feel herself growing more wet with every thrust. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as if it were possible. His other hand massaging her breast in his hands. His lips kissing her shoulder. The smell of her arousal and the fact that he was taking her this way excited Klaus. Caroline felt his face change from behind her. His forehead placed against her shoulder not wanting to alarm her. He was still thrusting in and out of her and he wanted to taste her so badly.

Caroline felt herself growing closer to her orgasm. She moaned aloud. "I want you to" she panted exposing her neck to him. "Right...when...I'm...going ...to come Klaus" Caroline said in between his eager thrusts. Her face then changed when he offered her his wrist. He brought his other hand down to her core circling a finger around her clit. Klaus took her leg and bent it onto the mattress so she was standing with him as he still thrusted into her.

"Say it Caroline" Klaus demanded. His finger rubbing her clit and his trusts meeting her hips. His yellow eyes glowing in the dark room. He needed Caroline to declare herself as his. He needed to hear it. She told him everytime they were together like this but this time it was different. Every other time she said it on her own, now he demanded to know.

"I'm yours. Klaus I'm yours. Always" she whimpered. With one more thrust and one more touch of his fingers Caroline began spiraling. Klaus could feel her tighten and her dead heart quicken. He bit down on her neck drinking her blood. She screamed out in pleasure. Klaus began to explode inside of her and he brought his wrist to her mouth. Caroline took it as she had done many times before drinking him. Blood sharing was something new for them. They both felt a deep connection immediately as they came down from their orgasms.

Caroline licked his wrist where she had just drank from and he kissed her neck where he had just drank causing Caroline to smile. He brought a hand down to touch her thigh high stockings.

"I like this look on you" Klaus said trailing his fingers along the lace top of the stocking.

"I'll remember that for next time" Caroline said turning her head and placing a kiss on his lips.

She turned around to face him and quickly deepened the kiss with her tongue. They could taste each other's blood on their tongues, Klaus reached up his hands to cup her face tasting every inch of her lips.

Caroline pulled away. "Should we get down to your party?" She asked.

"This is MY party. This is MY birthday. I just want you" Klaus said putting his hands on her exposed breasts.

"Fair enough" Caroline sighed and she kissed his lips again pulling him onto the bed on top of her. "Just remember that me coming here for your birthday entitles me a visit on mine" Klaus was kissing her neck as she finished declaring her future birthday wish.

"What did I say about talking..." Klaus whispered.

"Oh right." Caroline said wrapping her legs around his waist. Her stockings and high heels enclosing his torso.

Klaus nipped at her bottom lip and let out a growl when Caroline flipped them over so she was on top. Klaus was quickly hard for her already. Looking up at her staring down at him, the look in her eyes. Caroline placed him at her entrance and took him into her. She shut her eyes and moaned as she began to move her hips. Klaus raised himself up pushing her further into him.

"Look at me sweetheart" Klaus said putting her hair strands behind her ear.  
She opened her eyes. Both began moving their hips into one another. When Caroline looked into his eyes it was as if something changed. Was it the blood sharing? It was as if she felt more connected to him. She moaned into his kiss. There hips moving slowly and tongues slow dancing mimicking the movement of their hips.

Klaus felt so deep inside her. He moaned into her. He could feel his climax coming. He could feel Caroline's walks clenching in anticipation of her own finish.

Caroline couldn't believe the feeling of her orgasm. The wave came hard and fast hitting her like nothing else she felt before. The build up was unbelievable. She tangled her fingers in her hair.

"Klaus..." She moaned, she sounded as if she were in distress. "Finish with me" she whimpered.

Klaus could feel himself building up. He could feel Caroline coming undone and he could no longer hold his back. Together they came undone. Klaus moaned and Caroline whimpered into him. His touch felt like fireworks setting off her skin.

They both let out sighs into one another. Panting for not needed air.  
"That was amazing" Caroline said collapsing into his shoulder.

"That was just the beginning" Klaus said.

Caroline giggled "you are going to ware me out before dawn"

"But it's my birthday" Klaus said raising an eyebrow.

Caroline smiled and kissed him again. He was right. It was His Birthday.

Your reviews are awesome! I'm loving all the suggestions for future chapters! Keep them coming :)


End file.
